User talk:Bucurestean
Welcome Hi, welcome to Germanian Empire Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Scanderson page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Pierius Magnus (Talk) 16:05, January 10, 2010 Wilkum in døm Germønszen Raiczen! Enjoy your stay.--Scanderson 16:16, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Influence Just the fact that I am no longer able to edit on Lovia for a month does not mean I no longer have any influence. I am still very capable of participating in the elections and politics from my exile. Dr. Magnus 16:18, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :Okay, but what exactly is your goal? --Bucurestean 16:19, January 10, 2010 (UTC) My goal is to make the LCP into a large political party, preferably the largest party. I want to have at least four seats in congress at the next elections. I want to spread communism in Lovia, but not by overthrowing the government like the IGP did. All I want to do is expand my influence in Lovia in a democratic way. That sounds fair, doesn't it? Dr. Magnus 16:22, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :Well, if the tools you're using are democratic and fair, of course. --Bucurestean 16:27, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Maar even serieus: ben je echt een communist? Want ik kan me nog van Wikistad herinneren dat je eerder richting de VVD/PVV zat. Maja, waar komen al die nieuwe leden vandaan? --Bucurestean 16:30, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Well, this is the case. My plans are not even slightly comparable to those of the IGP. I am not a fascist, you see, just a humble communist baron who wishes to gain influence in Lovia. And I wish for a "no more mr. Nice Guy-attitude" towards Pierlot... :D Dr. Magnus 16:30, January 10, 2010 (UTC) : I have to agree with you, and possibly the King too (however he's afraid for the wikia staff), about your last point. --Bucurestean 16:32, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Oh, en je tweede vraag: ik ben inderdaad van nature nogal rechts qua denkbeelden. Maar links trekt me ook wel. Tevens was er nog geen communistische partij in Lovia dus ik dacht: "laat ik 'ns lekker de eerste zijn". En dus richte ik de LCP op en had de primeur. De nieuwe leden zijn mensen van deze site. Brenda Young heeft ze gerecruiteerd voor Germania. Maar ik dacht dat ik ze ook op wikination wel kon gebruiken! Hehe! Dus vandaar. En beide kwamen ze vanzelf naar me toe. Eén vroeg zelfs of 'ie bij de LCP mocht (meneer Serov). Dr. Magnus 16:33, January 10, 2010 (UTC) : Censuree was je voor :P Och ja, maar deze site is ook redelijk nieuw, dat betekent dat hier al relatief veel gebruikers op zitten. --Bucurestean 16:36, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :PS: Ik ben blij dat je het met me eens bent wat betreft Pierlot. Hij verdient ook een blokkade van minstens een maand. Dimitri's vadercomplex of wat het ook is moet er niet voor zorgen dat hij zich soft tegen hem opsteld... Pierlot opvoeden is onbegonnen werk! Of zullen we Derek Ogilvy, de babyfluisteraar, optrommelen? :) Dr. Magnus 16:35, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :: Alsof dat zou helpen xP Onbegonnen zoals je zei, maar het is ook onbegonnen om hem te blokkeren en dan je hele wikileven lang eindeloos psychisch vermoeid te raken door zijn getreiter. Ik ken dat joch al 2 jaar? Zijn eerste bijdragen waren al vandalistisch --Bucurestean 16:38, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Jij kent hem dus nog langer dan mij... Dan weet je dus ook dat hij voor geen meter deugt. Bovendien, hem blokkeren is eventueel getreiter waard. Uiteindelijk zal hij als je het mij vraagt wel van iedere wikia waar hij op gaat worden afgetrapt. Op wikistad was het altijd een kwestie van afwachten voordat ze Lotje er weer eens op vakantie stuurden! En nu verdiend hij ook gewoon een maand blokkade, net zoals de andere "facisten" en ik hebben gekregen. ;) Dr. Magnus 16:41, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :::Ahum,... jullie moesten eens weten wie Pierlot is. Dan zouden jullie namelijk meteen weten dat hij nergens geblokt wordt/blijft waneer hij dit niet zélf wil. De rest van deze beschouwing laat ik aan jullie over! Eh, hoe bedoel je? Leg alsjeblieft uit, ik begrijp het niet. Wie is Pierlot dan? Dr. Magnus 15:22, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Communisme Ik weet dat je het niet zo op hebt met het communisme. Maar nagenoeg elk land kent wel een communistische partij of heeft dat in het verleden gekent en Lovia is hierin niet anders. Ik kan je verzekeren dat ik in het geheel geen kwaad in de zin heb. Maar ik stel het niet op prijs dat je mensen zoals Alexander Serov afschrikt met je anti-communistische gezwam. Ik snap dat dit je mening is, maar ik heb geen zin hierdoor leden van de LCP te verliezen. Snap je, Bucu? ;) Dr. Magnus 17:38, January 10, 2010 (UTC) : Sorry, maar dit is juist waar ik geen zin in heb, dat mijn mond gesnoerd wordt. --Bucurestean 18:05, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Als ik je mond zou willen snoeren zou ik je simpelweg blokkeren en niet de moeite doen met je te praten. Dat ik dat niet doe laat zien dat ik niemand "de mond wil snoeren". Dr. Magnus 18:40, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Artikeltje Leuk artikeltje in La Quotidienne. Zou je zo goed willen zijn te linken naar mijn figuur (August Magnus Donia) ipv "Pierius Magnus"? Je spreekt immers ook over "Pierlot McCrooke" ipv Lotje... :P Dr. Magnus 18:58, January 11, 2010 (UTC) :Overigens: ik ben niet een revolutie aan het plannen, als je dat soms dacht. Wat dat betreft zit je ernaast. Ik werf gewoon wat meer leden om mijn partij van een kleine partij om te zetten in een grote en belangrijke partij. Ik hoef niet "de macht" te grijpen. Dr. Magnus 18:59, January 11, 2010 (UTC) :: Jaja :P --Bucurestean 19:01, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Geloof het of geloof het niet, jouw keuze... al moet ik wel toegeven dat ik me gevleid voel dat ik zelfs in mijn ballingschap nog te gemoederen hoog weet te houden. Kennelijk heb ik nog altijd een hoge nieuwswaarde, en dat doet mijn ego goed! ;) Dr. Magnus 19:02, January 11, 2010 (UTC) :Ik heb al een link gezet en een update gemaakt. Tuurlijk is het nieuwswaardig, als Lovia ineens vol zit met communisten :P --Bucurestean 19:05, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Bedankt. Zo is het al beter. Hiermee kan ik wel leven. Laat de koning maar in onzekerheid zitten. ;) Dr. Magnus 19:07, January 11, 2010 (UTC) :En nogmaals: ik zal niet proberen de overheid af te zetten of een staatsgreep te plegen. Wel zal ik mijn best doen om de macht van de LCP te vergroten. Het is mogelijk dat ik me op een bepaald punt terugtrek uit de politiek en het leiderschap defitief aan Scanderson overdraag. Wat "verse imput" kan nooit geen kwaad, of wel dan? xD Dr. Magnus 19:31, January 11, 2010 (UTC) LQ Ik gebruik je niet. Zie het maar anders: Ik maak gebruik van je mooie medium, de LQ, als bron van informatie voor de inwoners van Lovia. Bovendien vind ik je artikeltjes erg amusant en heb ik me erom bescheurt om het stukje remarkable (mijn reactie)... bedank dat je die updates hebt ingevoerd! ;) Dr. Magnus 21:00, January 11, 2010 (UTC) :Maakte maar een grapje, moet me gewoon kapot lachen om al deze gebeurtenissen... --Bucurestean 21:00, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Ik ook, ik ook... ik lachte me volkomen slap... doe ik nog altijd. One big smile! Ik vind dit gewoon geweldig. Ik ben hier helemaal weer in mijn element. Ik ben al bezig een driedubbele karaktermoord op Pierlot te plannen... Wie het laatst lacht, lacht het best! Hahaha! ;) Dr. Magnus 21:05, January 11, 2010 (UTC) :Bwc) En dat terwijl je geblokkeerd bent :O --Bucurestean 21:06, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Sommige mensen blijven je verassen... Dr. Magnus 21:07, January 11, 2010 (UTC) :Je maakt me bang. Maar tis tijd om me terug te trekken --Bucurestean 21:09, January 11, 2010 (UTC) --> Hustler tv xP Lol... Geen playboy channel? :) Dr. Magnus 21:11, January 11, 2010 (UTC) :Nee, die hebben ze geschrapt, flikkers, samen met Dorcel en Spice girls :P --Bucurestean 21:12, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Tering... ;) Lovia heeft ook een Hugh Hefner nodig. Dr. Magnus was de Dr. Oetker van Libertas. Misschien wordt August Magnus wel de Hefner van Lovia! "castle donia" wordt omgetoverd in de Playboy mansion :P Dr. Magnus 21:13, January 11, 2010 (UTC) :Kijk, dat zou Lovia weer een mooie plaats op aarde maken :)) Misschien iets waar de LCP naar moet streven, Lovia, een playboy-paradijs? Denk dat je dan wel stemmen binnenhaalt :P --Bucurestean 21:15, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Hahha lig nog steeds dubbel --Bucurestean 21:16, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Qua stemmen denk ik dat dit playboy plan wel goed is ja. Al zullen Brenda en Alyssa dan wel moeilijk gaan doen... de één is streng christelijk de ander een femiste... het enige recht van de vrouw is het aanrecht, hoe moeilijk is het nou dat te begrijpen voor die mutsen? ;) Dr. Magnus 21:17, January 11, 2010 (UTC) :Hahahah :D --OuWTB 21:18, January 11, 2010 (UTC) :bwc) Wat heb je te verliezen? Je zal meer populariteit en stemmen krijgen dan nu xD. --Bucurestean 21:19, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Hier ligt een schone taak voor ons weggelegd! Al mogen we natuurlijk niet alle vrouwelijke leden wegjagen, anders wordt Lovia een beetje een wiki voor flikkers. Lol. ;) Dr. Magnus 21:20, January 11, 2010 (UTC) : Hier klopt iets niet: wat is playboy zonder vrouwen? :O --Bucurestean 21:22, January 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Playgirl --OuWTB 21:23, January 11, 2010 (UTC) :::Wat krijgen we nou! OWTB: dierenneuker & gay? :P --Bucurestean 21:23, January 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::Mannelijke dieren ja :P --OuWTB 21:25, January 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::> --Bucurestean 21:26, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Clerks 2... de ezel uit Mexico? ;) Dr. Magnus 21:27, January 11, 2010 (UTC) :Over homoseksuele dierenneukers gesproken: http://stad.wikia.com/wiki/Bestand:Pierlot_Adrianusz.jpg ;) Dr. Magnus 21:30, January 11, 2010 (UTC) :Hahahha lig weer dubbel.... maar tis tijd om te gaan :P Kanaal nr. 149 w8 op me :P Slaap zacht;) --Bucurestean 21:31, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Morgen zal ik fokking spierpijn hebben van het lachen... ;) Dr. Magnus 21:32, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Junk De "junk" die je zojuist van LQ verwijderde was juist het mooiste gedeelte! Ik heb me erom bescheurt... anderen vonden het allicht minder vermakelijk maar ik heb me erom kromgelachen! ;) Dr. Magnus 14:34, January 12, 2010 (UTC) : Ja, gisteren kon ik er nog om lachen ja ;) --Bucurestean 14:43, January 12, 2010 (UTC) En nu niet meer? Het zijn wel interessante ontwikkelingen, het soort berichten wat de aandacht weet te trekken en vast te houden. Dr. Magnus 14:45, January 12, 2010 (UTC) : Bwah, dat hele gedoe over jullie communisten is zo opgeblazen, jullie stellen eigenlijk niet zo veel voor ;) --Bucurestean 14:49, January 12, 2010 (UTC)